Love Bites
by delete my account 0193213
Summary: Aphrodite has spread something on Camp Half-Blood, all the girls seem to be suddenly attracted to Percy Jackson. Percy has handled Titans, but he hasn't had to deal with anything like this yet! Will Percy be able to make things how they were, or will things become permanent? Takes place before Lost Hero, and after Last Olympian, Annabeth and Percy aren't together. (Abandoned)
1. Aphrodite's Pets

"Aphrodite, what are you DOING?" Artemis screamed at Aphrodite. The two were fighting a pack of Artemis's wolves gone evil because of Lycaon, the first lycanthrope (werewolf). They were in a very dense forest, abandoned except for them. Artemis was going with her hunters to turn the wolves back to her side, and then her hunters got zapped away by Aphrodite, who was trying, again, to convince Artemis to date men. They then got attacked by the same wolves Artemis was looking for. Their eyes were pure black, and their fur was blood red. Artemis had been defending her and Aphrodite, when Aphrodite stepped toward them with her hand raised and her eyes closed.

The wolves growled at Aphrodite, and then one of them lunged. Aphrodite immediately thrust her hand onto the wolf's forehead, causing it to fall to the ground. It shriveled up into a ball, and then started relaxing. Its fur started going back to a pure white color, then had a light reddish tint added to it. It stood up, then walked up to Aphrodite and rubbed its head on her leg. The rest of the wolves stood there, still growling, yet wary of Aphrodite.

Aphrodite then lunged towards the rest of the wolves, and put her palm on their heads one at a time. One by one, the same thing that happened to the first wolf happened to the others, until they were all curled up at Aphrodite's feet, nuzzling her leg. Artemis looked at her in shock.

"What have you done to my wolves?" she demanded.

Aphrodite smiled and answered, "I have just proved that even the wildest beasts can become tame by love," Aphrodite smiled at Artemis.

"You have cost me my trusted wolves that I was to convince to join me again!" Artemis growled.

"I have made them even better!" Aphrodite claimed with a dazzling smile.

"You have cursed them with an illness that I am lucky not to have!"

"Love is not an illness, it is pure bliss," Aphrodite said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"It is an illness, and I will not have it spread!" Artemis aimed her bow at one of the wolves' head, then shot.

"No!" Aphrodite waved her hand, an all of the wolves disappeared, replaced by pink glowing mist.

"What have you done to them?" Artemis yelled at Aphrodite.

"I have made them safely into spirit form; they are now the spirit of love."

"Then I will just change them back!" Artemis aimed her bow at the mist and shot again.

"No!" Aphrodite yelled again, and then snapped her fingers. The pink mist then completely disappeared.

"Where are they?" Artemis asked angrily.

"They are safely were you would not dare to go."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Half-Blood Hill."

Artemis glared at Aphrodite, then Artemis began to glow brightly, until she was so bright that the trees around them started to smolder. Artemis then disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled to herself, then whispered quietly, "If love is an illness, then there is about to be an outbreak." She laughed, and then began to glow very brightly, until she was as bright as Artemis had been. She to, then disappeared, leaving the blackened trees, and the echo of a laugh.


	2. Things Start to get Interesting

Percy's POV

"Help me back in!" Annabeth yelled at Percy. They were in the canoeing together in the lake, and Percy thought it would be a good idea to push Annabeth in.

"Help me up!" Annabeth yelled, but Percy couldn't hear her over the sound of his own laughing.

"This is not funny!" She shouted. Percy gained control of himself, then looked over the canoe at Annabeth.

"Yes it is, Wise Girl," Percy laughed. Annabeth grabbed onto the canoe, and pulled herself up a bit, careful not to flip it. Percy grabbed onto her hand and helped her up all the way into the canoe. Annabeth glared at Percy, but he could see a smile creeping onto her lips.

"I am going to kill you, Seaweed Brain."

"Yea, probably," He said nonchalantly.

Annabeth gave him a glare that was ruined by her obvious attempt to not smile, then started to dry herself by wrenching out her clothes.

"Let me help you with that," Percy said, then willed the water to come out of her clothes. She was dry in a matter of seconds. Annabeth then grabbed one of the ores, and started paddling to shore. Percy grabbed the other one and started helping her. He could have just willed the water to just carry them back to shore, but rowing meant he could spend more time with Annabeth.

Percy's eyes wandered over to the forest. He then saw a small flash of pink light.

"What the," Percy muttered, and looked closer. He could see the outline of a largish figure on four legs. Upon further inspection, he found more of them surrounding the first. He barely caught sight of them as they went flying to the Big House.

"What was that?" He muttered to himself.

Aphrodite's POV

Aphrodite was looking down from above the clouds onto Half-Blood Hill. She had been so clever to hide her love wolves here. She knew Artemis would not dare come here, because of the spell Aphrodite put on it years before (I'll get into this more in later chapters, I might even write a spinoff about it). Although, the trip there had weakened the wolves, so they did not have a physical form, and they needed to rest in a something that was physical. So, naturally, Aphrodite sent them to the thing with the most powerful love magic, her own scarf.

Aphrodite smiled, and directed the wolves (with telepathy) to the Big House attic, where she knew her scarf was. She saw them all make it up to the attic, and go into her scarf one by one. Each time one entered, the scarf grew a little brighter.

Soon they were all in the scarf, and Aphrodite went a little lower to get a better view of the camp. She then fashioned herself a little seat out of the clouds, and waited for the show to begin.

Percy's POV

Percy decided what he saw was probably just a trick of the light bouncing of the water, and continued rowing back to the shore. Soon enough they were back on the shore, and had docked the canoe. Annabeth sighed and laid down on the warm sand next to the lake. Percy followed suit, and soon they were laying by each other, listening to the sound of birds and watching the setting sun. Percy savored the moment, and just laid there, taking in Annabeth's presence.

Percy's bliss, however, was soon disturbed by Conner Stoll yelling "Hey Percy! Come help us put this stuff in the attic of the Big House!" Percy sighed inwardly, then reluctantly got up and headed towards the big house.

When he got there, he saw Connor and Travis carrying some pickled monster heads into the attic, with Chiron directing them.

_"__Must be some sort of punishment, I guess I'll help them out" _Percy thought, then went over and started helping them carry the heads into the attic. After about fifteen minutes, Percy was carrying the last Gorgon head up into the attic.

"Put it by the dragon head!" yelled Chiron up the ladder.

"Okay!" Percy yelled back. He looked around and found the dragon head almost instantly. He made his way to the head, and slowly set the Gorgon head down beside it. He then started making his way back towards the ladder, when something caught his eye. Percy turned and saw a faint pink glow coming from behind a shelf. Normally, if you see a strange glowing light, your first instinct is to get away from it, but Percy's curiosity got the best of him, and he made his way toward the light.

Once he got behind the shelf, he could see what the light was coming from, which was Aphrodite's old scarf.

_"__Why is it so bright?"_ was Percy's first thought, and he made his way closer to the scarf. It was inside a glass case with a label on it stating, 'Aphrodite's Scarf, found by: Perceus Jackson and Annabeth Chase'. Percy remembered when they had found it, and had almost gotten killed while doing so. He vaguely remembered when she had snatched it away from him saying 'Stay away from that love magic'.

_"__Why had she done that?"_ Percy thought. He knew the answer, but the more he looked at the scarf, the more he wondered why she had taken it away from him. He was almost touching the glass now, and he found his hands lifting away the lid to the case. He put the lid aside, and reached into the case. The moment he touched the scarf, he felt warm and fuzzy. He lifted it out of the case and smelled it. It smelled like the sea, and something else, something familiar.

Percy lifted the scarf up to his face and rubbed it against his cheek. He wondered why Annabeth had denied him this happiness.

_"__Annabeth,"_ He thought. The name was so beautiful, which matched her perfectly. He subconsciously wrapped the scarf around his neck, and that's when he passed out.


	3. Annabeth's POV

**AN:** Thank you all so much for favoriting and following and reading! I come home from one cross country meet, and find so many views and favorites and followers. You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you so much!

Comments for reviews

**Baconlover4362:** That's why I am writing it, I love chaos!

**DEVILLICIOUS666:** Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Disclaimer

I do not own PJO characters, no matter how much I wish I did, they are Rick Riordan's (which is probably a good thing!).

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was mentally cursing Connor.

_"__Of all the people he could have asked for help from, it had to be Percy,"_ She thought bitterly. She had been thoroughly enjoying just laying with Percy, and then Connor had to ruin it.

_"__Just ask him out,"_ said a voice in her head. _"__No, Percy has been through enough, he deserves to not have any drama in his life."_

_"__There won't be any drama if he says yes,"_ the voice argued.

_"__But he won't say yes."_

_"__You don't know that."_ She continued to argue with herself all the way back to the Athena cabin. Once there, she sighed and dropped onto her bed. Another girl camper walked in and saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" The camper asked her in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Sarah," Annabeth replied.

"Are you sure, because if you need someone to talk to, I'll be glad to," Sarah told her.

"I'm fine," Annabeth replied again, even though she did not feel fine.

"Alright, you'd better get ready for dinner, it's in fifteen minutes." Sarah turned and left. Annabeth got up and put on a sweatshirt, she then headed for the dining pavilion. By the time she got there, campers were already getting their food and sending up prayers to the gods. Annabeth got her food, then scraped a little of it off into the fire. She did a quick prayer to Athena, and then sat down with the other campers.

Annabeth looked over to the Poseidon table, and didn't see Percy. She scanned the whole pavilion quickly and saw no sign of the green eyed boy. Then she saw Grover running towards her. She stood up quickly, and rushed to meet him.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked a wheezing Grover.

"It's… Percy… he was found… unconscious… in the Big House… attic…" Grover gasped.

In the blink of an eye, Annabeth was running Big House as fast as she could.

Aphrodite POV

Everything was going as planned. She had taken the scarf off of Percy and put in back in its case, she then had moved him away from it, so no one would be able to tell that Percy had touched the scarf. She didn't want anyone to know that Percy had put on the scarf; she had even wiped his memory of the incident. It wouldn't be any fun if people knew what was going on.

Aphrodite laughed at her own genius, and then watched the scene below her unfold.

**AN:** Yes, I know I am an evil person for writing such a short chapter, but trust me; the next one will be worth it. I got excited at everyone who had viewed it, so I decided to write a new one quickly. Hopefully you like the plot so far, it will get juicier in the next few chapters. Also, you may be wondering who Sarah is; she is an Athena camper that sprang from my mind into this fanfic. I am fairly certain there is no real Athena camper named Sarah, she will be a recurring character. Please review, it means a lot to me, and all you have to do is type a few words in the little box down there. Now, the evil, eccentric, amazing, genius, and powerful Nerdlord101 bids you farewell!


	4. Authors Note

I'm a so sorry, I can't think of any ideas! Help me out and you'll get your chapter soon enough! Insert your ideas by review, and while your doing that, I'll be chasing down my inspiration with a big garbage bag and a baseball bat.


	5. The Love Starts to Spread

Annabeth POV

The door to the Big House burst open, and Annabeth flew inside. She was panting and looked around for Percy. When she saw him lying on one of the beds, her heart gave a small jump; she didn't think anything of it. Chiron was in his wheelchair, looking at Percy with concern. He raised his head when Annabeth walked in and politely nodded to her. Annabeth walked up to him and stood there, analyzing Percy silently with Chiron.

"He doesn't look sick, what's wrong with him?" Annabeth asked Chiron, she found it a little harder to take her eyes off Percy than usual.

"I don't know. Argus found him in the attic unconscious. I can't seem to find anything wrong with him," he replied.

Annabeth scanned Percy over, then put her hand on his, expecting it to be cold and clammy. She felt a small shock go through her the moment she touched his hand. She wanted to hold on to it and never let go.

_"__What am I thinking? Get a hold of yourself!"_ Annabeth thought.

"He, uh, doesn't seem to be sick at all, is this a side effect of some monster attack?" Annabeth managed to look at Chiron.

"Not that I've ever seen, and I've seen almost everything," Chiron seemed too worried about Percy to notice Annabeth's inner struggle with herself.

Percy's eyes began to flutter, until he groaned and opened them fully.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, relieved. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Percy replied. "I was in the attic one minute and down here the next." Percy groaned again. "I feel like I hit my head on something," He added.

"So you don't remember what happened?" Chiron asked Percy.

"No," Percy answered.

"Then what could have happened?" Annabeth asked Chiron.

"Well, there is a chance that Percy passed out from physical exertion, and there is another chance that this could be a god's doing."

"I didn't do anything to Mr. D, if that's what you mean," Percy said.

"I was not implying that you offended Dionysus in any way, but there are other gods who are not too fond of you."

"Why would they want to make me only pass out? Most of them would want something more painful than fainting to happen." Annabeth was sure he was referring to Ares.

"I don't know, it doesn't add up." Chiron looked through one of the windows thoughtfully. "Dinner is almost over; you should both go over and eat something."

"Alright," Percy agreed, then stood up and headed towards the door. Annabeth followed suit.

"And Percy," Percy looked back at Chiron. "If you remember anything, tell me as soon as possible."

"You'll be the first to know," Percy answered, then went through the door. Annabeth followed closely behind.

_"__Why won't I be the first to know? Am I not important to Percy? Does he not care about me?_ Annabeth thought jealously. _"__Pull yourself together Annabeth!"_ She thought back. She seemed to be extra sensitive today.

_"__I just need some sleep,"_ Annabeth thought wearily.

Percy POV

It was very frustrating not knowing what happened to him. All he could remember was putting the Gorgon head away, and then waking up in one of the infirmary beds. Annabeth was being strangely quiet; in fact, she didn't say a word to him until they were in the pavilion.

When they reached the pavilion, Percy got a plate and filled it with food, then scraped some into the bonfire and did a silent prayer to Poseidon.

_"__Dad, please help me remember what happened it the attic. It's probably nothing, but it would be appreciated,"_ Percy prayed silently, then sat down at the Poseidon table and started eating. He was surprised at how hungry he was; he cleared his plate in no time at all.

He glanced around the pavilion, and was surprised to see a couple girls sneaking glances at him now and then. He caught a couple of them doing it, and they blushed and looked away. Percy might have thought more about it, if the food on his plate hadn't been calling his name.

"Percy," Percy heard a voice say, and then jumped. He hadn't been serious about his food calling his name. Then he heard it again, and turned around to see Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin standing behind him.

"Mrph?" He could only make sounds with his mouth so filled with food. He swallowed and tried again, "yeah?"

"We're playing capture the flag tomorrow," She informed Percy, "and my cabin wanted to ask you if you would join our group."

"Sure," Percy replied, it didn't really matter what team he was on.

"Thanks," Nyssa smiled, then walked away, but not before Percy noticed a strange reddish tint to her cheeks. Was she… blushing? Percy couldn't tell, he had only gotten a glimpse of it.

_"__It was probably the light from the fire shining on her face,"_ Percy thought, then returned to eating.

Soon enough it was time to head back to their cabins for curfew. Percy said good night to a couple campers, and then headed up to cabin three. He heard a shuffling of footsteps, and looked over his shoulder. Annabeth had come up beside him and was walking next to him up to cabin three.

"Hey," Percy greeted Annabeth.

"Hey," Annabeth said back, and then they walked in silence for a while.

"What did Nyssa want?" Annabeth asked. If Percy would have been paying attention, he would have noticed Annabeth's tone was slightly shaky with controlled anger.

"She wanted to ask me if I would join her team for capture the flag tomorrow."

"Oh," Annabeth relaxed slightly, not enough for Percy to see though.

They reached the Poseidon cabin, and Percy said good night to Annabeth.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled, then headed for the Athena cabin.

Percy watched her walk to her cabin, and then went inside. He went over to his bed, and lied down. As soon as he was on his bed, his eyes started to droop. He was surprised at how tired he was.

_"__I guess passing out is very tiring,"_ He thought to himself, and then drifted off to sleep.

"Percy," A voice came through to him in his dream. He looked around and saw his father, Poseidon, sitting on his throne in Olympus.

"Hey, dad, is something going on?" Percy really didn't want to have to deal with another titan again.

"No, I am here to explain what happened earlier today."

Percy sighed with relief. "Thanks, what happened then? Was it some monster, or a god?"

"It was Hypnos, we had gotten in an argument, and that was his way of revenge."

"Making me pass out is revenge? Why didn't he just have Nemesis do something for him, I'm sure that would have been more painful."

"I don't know, but I wanted to reassure you that you are fine."

"Uh, okay then, thanks."

Poseidon nodded, and then disappeared, as well as his throne room.

Percy felt like he was falling, then his eyes opened, and he awoke from the dream.

Aphrodite POV

Everything was in place. The wolves had taken residence in Percy, and were now spreading love throughout the entire camp. Percy didn't even know what was happening to him; all he thought was that Hypnos was angry at Poseidon, which was of course, a lie. Aphrodite loved intercepting dreams and messing with people's heads.

No one was safe from the love, except for her and the males. But the love would certainly affect them!

Aphrodite laughed, and then waited to see who the first victim of the love would be.

Annabeth POV

When Annabeth had seen Nyssa talking to Percy, her blood had started boiling. It was all she could do to not go up to her and attack Nyssa with her dagger. Luckily, though, she was a daughter of Athena, and Athena is the god of wisdom, not attacking-stuck-up-brats-with-her-dagger. Annabeth wasn't even sure why she was so mad, she had nothing against Nyssa, but that didn't stop her from hating her guts when she had talked to Percy.

All of this anger had melted away though when she started talking to Percy. She had hoped it was just her weariness that was magnifying all of her feelings, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Annabeth awoke from a strange dream. She had been walking down a long hallway, with paintings on both walls. The paintings ranged from the Mona Lisa, to bowls of fruit. She had gotten to the end of the hallway, and there was a door. Above the door was a picture of the kiss between her and Percy when they were in the volcano during the battle of the labyrinth, and Percy had told Annabeth to run. Annabeth remembered it all too well.

A voice had then cut through her dream. _"__Remember, what you're feeling isn't fake."_ Then she had woken up. Some dreams were like that, seemingly pointless, but end up being very important.

Annabeth sat in her bed and tried to recall the dream, but it was like trying to cup water in your hand, it kept on slipping away.

She decided to not dwell in it, and got out of her bed. After taking off her pajamas and putting on some clothes, she went outside. It was still fairly dark out, with the sun just peeking over the horizon. It was probably about six thirty, but Annabeth always got up this early.

She decided to get some breakfast, and headed over to the dining pavilion. It was early enough that only a few campers were there, one of the perks of being a morning person.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, she went over to the arena. She thought it would be wise to spar for a while on one of the dummies. Her knife skills might have already been clearly impressive, but Annabeth knew that if she let her guard down for a second, let her training get rusty, she would severely regret it.

The whole time she was slashing the dummy; there was one thing she kept on thinking about, or, to be more accurate, one person.

_"__Percy,"_ She replayed it over and over in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The more she tried, the more his name popped into her thoughts.

Eventually, she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly whipped around to see who was disrupting her from practicing. Standing there was none other than the star of her thoughts, Percy. She immediately became self conscious that she had been practicing for a while, and was very sweaty. She waved aside those thoughts and waited for him to speak.

"Thought I might find you here," He said and smiled. Annabeth was annoyed that she couldn't get him out of her head, until she saw his smile, that made her anger melt away.

"And why is that?" Annabeth managed to pull herself together.

Percy laughed. "Because every day since the titan war you have come down here each morning and practiced your combat on the dummies."

"Alright, I see your point, but why are you here?" She said that sentence with an emphasis on you.

"I just came by to tell you about the dream I had last night." Percy stopped, and then started again. "Did that sound as stupid as it felt saying it?"

"Just a little, but I get what you mean," Annabeth smiled, a little too widely. "Was it another prophecy dream?"

"No, it was actually my dad." Percy explained the dream he had to Annabeth.

"Hmm, that was it?" Annabeth asked. "Normally gods only intercept dreams if it is really important, It would have made more sense to Iris message you."

"That's what I was thinking; I was a little confused as well."

"Maybe he was just…" Annabeth stopped, hit with a sudden urge to run up to Percy and kiss him.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked, concern written all over his face.

"Uh, yeah, great! How are you?" She was still trying to clear her head.

"Uh… fine. Do you need to lie down, you don't look so good." Percy said.

_"__I'll only lie down if it's next to you."_ Annabeth thought. No! What was she thinking! She did not think like this, she planned strategically and never just impulsively did something. Now she was considering doing something very impulsive.

Annabeth started taking a few steps towards Percy, her better judgment suddenly gone. She was now right in front of him; Percy was too stunned to move. Annabeth started leaning in, when her common sense hit her like a knee to the gut. She instantly backed up several paces, her face on fire. Percy's face had morphed from concern to confusion, to blood red embarrassment.

"I… I should be going," Annabeth ran up to her cabin, leaving Percy red faced and stuttering.

Percy POV

Percy was still trying to process what had just happened, when Grover came up and stood next to him.

"Hey Perce," Grover looked at his face, "are you feeling all right?"

"What? Uh, yeah."

"Are you sure, because you look like you just face planted in the strawberry fields."

"Oh," Percy's face got even redder, if possible. Grover was his best friend; he couldn't hide something from him.

"Annabeth, uh, I think she tried to kiss me."

Grover's mouth hit the ground. "What? Wait… WHAT!?"

"Uh, yeah… Wait, why is that do surprising?" Percy said, slightly offended.

"Look, I know you like her, but she is ANNABETH! Even if you guys got together, I always thought that you would make the first move. You know if you ever had the guts to actually ask her out. And what do you mean tried?"

"I mean that she was right in front of me, leaning in, when she suddenly backed up and sprinted up to her cabin."

"Weird. You know what I think happened? I think she realized she likes you!"

"Then why did she run away?"

Grover looked at him with a 'seriously' look on his face.

"She was going to kiss you, but chickened out!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "You are the son of her mother's enemy, after all. She probably remembered that and ran off!"

"Maybe, but you seriously think she likes me?"

"It's obvious to everyone but you two, the whole camp has been waiting for you guys to get together."

"Wow," was all Percy said.

Grover and Percy continued to talk, unknown to them, they were being watched. An Aphrodite camper had watched the whole scene unfold in front of her, and was about to confront a certain daughter of Athena.

**Thun, thun, thun! Cliff hanger! Sorry about the super long update, I'll try to update more often. Thank you to everyone who gave me their ideas! I will cherish them forever… Not really, but I might use them in the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if you could give me some ideas for female characters, I would appreciate it greatly. Keep it tight! –NerdLord101**


	6. The Drew Encounter

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was having a severe panic attack. What had happened to her down there? She had wanted… no, needed to kiss Percy so badly. She was sitting on her bunk, trying to calm down, when she heard three loud pounds on the cabin door. She quickly composed herself, and went to answer the door.

Annabeth opened the door, and found Drew Tanaka standing in the doorway, glaring at Annabeth.

"What do you need?" Annabeth curtly asked Drew, who she was never very fond of.

"Back. Off." Drew answered, glaring even more intensely at Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth started glaring back, not at all in the mood for Drew's attitude.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Percy, he's mine."

How did Drew know about her and Percy? Annabeth was getting angry now, what was going on between her and Percy was none of Drew's business.

"Percy isn't yours, he's mine!" Annabeth started getting very angry, Percy was hers, all hers. She totally forgot all her common sense. All she wanted to do was beat Drew senseless.

"Percy. Is. Mine," Annabeth growled, then got ready to lunge at Drew.

Drew, sensing she was in danger, tried a new tactic.

"Stop, listen to me!" Drew shouted. Annabeth suddenly relaxed, and waited to hear what Drew had to say.

"Calm down. Stay away from Percy, he is mine," Drew charmspoke.

Annabeth nodded her head eagerly in agreement. With her emotions all messed up, it was easy for Drew to charmspeak Annabeth into doing what she told her to do.

"Good, now stay here, and whatever you do, don't talk to Percy."

Annabeth nodded again, and sat on her bed. Drew then smiled and walked out the cabin door.

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite was having a great time watching all the chaos unfold beneath her nice cloud chair. She had just seen the encounter between Drew and Annabeth.

"My little Drew is so smart, using charmspeak like that, but I can't just have Annabeth sit in her cabin all day!" Aphrodite quickly drew a pink bow out of the air, and then summoned arrows with red heart shaped arrowheads. She loaded the bow, and shot the bow downwards. She knew the arrow would find its target.

Aphrodite quickly summoned a floating TV out of the clouds, and watched as her arrow went through the top of the Athena cabin, and hit a figure sitting on a bed. As soon as the arrow made contact, it turned into mist, and flowed into the unsuspecting figure.

Aphrodite watched as Annabeth suddenly sat up and raced out of her cabin. How Aphrodite loved her love arrows!

Percy POV

Percy and Grover were still talking about what happened, when a loud horn blew.

"We'd better get to the rock wall," Percy said.

"Yeah, Chiron would probably make us wash dishes if we were late," Grover answered.

They started heading over to the rock wall, talking as they went.

"What should I do, should I ask her out… or is she supposed to ask me out?"

"You ask her out," Grover replied," You know how she is; she'll never come clean about her feelings to you. You've got to make the first move."

Percy was about to comment about how Annabeth technically already made the first move, when one of the daughters of Hecate, he thought her name was Karen, bumped into him.

"Oh, uh… sorry Percy!" She started briskly walking away, and then tripped over a random rock. Percy extended a hand to help her up, and she greedily took it and pulled herself up.

With a tomato red face, she said a small thank-you, and ran over to a group of other girl campers. Percy thought he could hear her tell the others 'I touched his hand!' but he really doubted that's what she actually said.

"That was weird," Grover said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah…" Percy was cut off because they arrived at the rock wall.

Chiron was already explaining why you would need to know how to climb the rock wall without getting burnt by the lava.

Once he was done, campers stated making their way to the top of the wall, trying to get a head start from the lava. Percy and Grover started getting ready to climb, when Drew pulled up in front of Percy.

"I need to talk to you," Drew stated plainly.

"Umm, can it come later, I was getting ready to climb the wall," Percy gestured at the rock wall.

"No, it needs to happen right now."

Percy was starting to think it was something serious, so he told Grover to start and he would catch up later. It was a lie, considering that Grover was much better at climbing the wall than he was, and by the time they were done talking, Grover would probably already be at the top.

Percy and Drew walked away from the wall, and into the forest. Not very far in, just so no one could hear them. Drew then turned and faced Percy.

"What's going on, is someone hurt? Is it Annabeth?" Percy rushed out, worried if anyone was in danger.

"No, and don't waste your time on Annabeth, you deserve someone better. Someone who understands and cares about you." Percy raised his eyebrows in a "come again" gesture. "Someone who isn't scared about getting intimate with you." Percy (if possible) raised his eyebrows even higher.

"Someone like me." Drew finished.

Percy's eyes grew as wide as two full moons. "Er, um, what," was all Percy could make out.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it as well. I now that you want it just as bad as I do."

Percy's face was as red as a blood moon… with a little more red added to that. He had never thought about Drew like that, and he had no idea where any of this was coming from.

"Look, Drew, we barely even know each other. I'm sorry, but I like Annabeth."

"Don't be afraid of your feelings, and I can assure you, Annabeth most definitely won't want to ask you out."

Percy's heart sank into his shoes. Was this true, did Annabeth actually have no feelings for him?

"Annabeth won't even want to be around you, she doesn't like you anymore, even as a friend!"

As if on cue, Percy heard a rustling from the path they had just followed to get to this small clearing. Suddenly, someone jumped into the clearing, and pushed Drew onto the ground. Drew fell onto her knees, but quickly got back up and tried to attack the figure that had just pushed her down. The figure was a blur, though, and hit Drew on the head. Drew fell to the ground, and laid there, passed out.

Percy finally got a good look at the strange person, and immediately realized that it was Annabeth.

"Percy," she breathed, a wild look in her eyes, "don't go out with Drew, go out with me!"

"…. What?" was all Percy got out.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so very evil, I know, such a small chapter with a huge cliffhanger. I have a gift in evilness. Thank you to all of my fans, you really kept me going and were the reason I wrote this next chapter. I realize that the last chapter wasn't one of my best, and I apologize for that. Please, R&amp;R! It's what encourages me to write the new chapters. Goodbye loyal fans, stay sweet. –NerdLord101 P.S. The last two authors notes have had lines quoted from movies/T.V. shows on them. I realize that these could have been used in lots of movies, but if you guess the correct movie the quote was from, I'll do a shout out to you in the next chapter. The quotes so far were: stay sweet and keep it tight. Bye now!**


End file.
